We Threw Our Hearts Into the Sea
by ADivergentRebel
Summary: Beatrice Prior feels most at home on the sea. When she is out sailing in the middle of a tropical storm, she encounters an enchanting young man. But will this encounter put both of their lives in danger? Follow Beatrice, as she learns to love in a small coastal down. She might of just found love deeper than the sea.


It was late January. A month that is not particularly known for its beauty. And I, was sailing.

_We packed our bags and said farewell_

Grey clouds covered the dark sky, and the thick salt air whipped through my hair. A storm was soon approaching, but I ignored it. The waves crashed against the shore angrily, tearing away at the sand. I raised my sail.

_Untied the knot and raised the sail_

The wind whipped through the fabric viscously, sending my boat in the direction of where it was coming from. The tall waves made my boat rise and fall, and with each wave it went higher, and higher. I held on with one hand, and allowed the sea to take me wherever it so pleases.

_We threw our hearts into the sea_

I close my eyes, and listen to the sound of the roaring waves, as my blonde hair flies across my face. Normally I would swat it away, but right now, I don't care.

_Forgot all of our memories_

As soon as I open my eyes, lightning flashes across the sky, lighting up the darkness, but only for a moment. A few moments after, the sound of thunder booms throughout the beach.

_The wind was sweet and smelled of home_

I allow the waves to sway me back and forth, and the wind to whip my sail. I feel good.

_The sea was rough and felt unknown_

I look towards the horizon. It started out as a brilliant shade of dark blue, but faded into a blue-gray color. Like the color of my eyes.

_Escaping shores of lunacy_

The wind is cold, and the skies are dark. But I like it. I prefer the storms. It helps me escape.

_Dawn light, twilight, infinity_

All at once, the storm begins. The rain races down from the clouds, into the depths of the sea. The rain is cold, and my body starts to become numb.

_Can we keep our baring straight_

My hand clutches tighter to the metal pole that is holding up my flying sail. The pole starts to become slippery, so I tighten my grip. The logical side of my head tells me to turn back, but the other side of myself wants nothing more than to stay, and let the rain strip me clean, and wash away all of my fears.

_Or will we be blown off course?_

My boat dips and sways. The sea tosses it side to side. It is such a thrill. I am at my best here. I look towards the shore. The beach is completely empty, except for a single young man. He is too far away for me to see much, but from the looks of it, he's handsome. He looks to be about eighteen, and his hair appears to be almost black, dark brown maybe. A crease is formed in between his thick eyebrows as he watches the waves erode the shore. He is holding a dark blue surf board. He is also shirtless, and wearing nothing but a swimsuit. Some people might call that crazy, since it is late January. But, here I am, sailing in the middle of a tropical storm. So who am I to judge? The boy dives into the ocean and lays his stomach on top of the board. He paddles forward, and the sea seems to open it's arms to him. He moves through the water incredibly fast. In a few moments, he is almost as far out as I am. When he gets out to a calmer spot, he hoists himself up onto the board and sits on it, his legs dangling over the edge into the water. The waves rock his board back and forth, like they do with my boat. He must has the same mind set as me. He doesn't seem to care that he is being blown around in the breeze. By the expression on his face, I can tell he enjoys it. Like I do. It must bring him a form of release. The waves turn his boat around, and I see his back. I gasp. It is covered in large gashes, and fresh blood runs down it onto the surfboard. Blood is a strange color. It looks so out of place here. The dark crimson red trickles down his back onto his board. He turns his head around in my direction, and we lock eyes. His are dark blue, like the deepest depths of the sea. His eyes widen when he sees me, and his jaw drops open slightly. And then I remember something. Sharks have a great sense of smell.

_Do we really have a choice?_


End file.
